


Around the Corner

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Donald Trump, I’ll kill lofter I promise, M/M, Top Joe Biden
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 我把lofter的马杀了
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 3





	Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> 傻逼lofter，发图能过，过两分钟就非礼勿视，发文字就直接给我打回来。  
> 这他妈除了是ABO世界观其他还有什么不应该看的？

“对不起？”Donald问。他抱着胳臂。

“嗯……”

在他对面，Joseph Biden正有点尴尬地挠着头。他不明白自己为什么一时冲动把对方叫出来“单独会面”——实际上他在说出口的那一刻就已经后悔了。但对方答应得如此爽快，让他也不得不假装自己*铁石心肠*。

“…今天的演讲还蛮不错的。主持人也很有意思。不是吗？”Joseph在思考如何和对方透露“你身上的O类抑制剂明显失效”这个消息，他努力地没话找话。

而对方的表情仿佛看到了一只在高速公路上狂奔的红色帝王蟹。

“我想你是在想和我拉近关系，Joe？别忘了我们是对手。Rivals.说实话，如果你只想和我聊这个，关于主持人的问题，那我真的要好好考虑一下是否向你的保健医生提出你的痴呆疑惑了——”

“得了吧，”Biden有点不耐烦，果然Donald Trump是一个始终如一的人，始终在台上台下都那么讨人厌。“我只是想说你的O类抑制剂漏了。知道我为什么今天几乎不想和你吵架吗？因为我要被你散发出来的消毒水味道熏晕了。”

本身就在抱臂的Trump突然愣了一下，然后他的脖子根和脸庞显而易见地涌上了红色。

“那只是我喷了香水！”

“没人能掩饰住Omega的味道。Mr.President.”Biden尖刻地说，他又一次闻到了对方身上的*消毒水*味道，有点心烦，“即使是你也不行。即使是你——不过我倒是很好奇，你是怎么骗过大多数人的？说实话，如果不是来参加辩论，我也还在被你的*无可置疑的Alpha谎言*骗得团团转呢。”

“是啊，所以你只是来嘲讽我这个的，不是吗？”Donald开始冷笑，他抱着的胳臂抱得更紧了。他在警惕——“无论怎样，掌控这里的人是我而不是你。四年前获得更多选票的是我而不是那个老女性Alpha。”

“是啊。是啊。很好，”Biden几乎要被对方整乐了。他就不该善意上脑，导致他们台上的吵架也变成了台下的毫不示弱的互相嘲讽攻击。“你们Omega都不懂得掩饰的吗？难不成即使是在这个年纪，他们还会有每个月的那几天——”

Donald的声音几乎变成了尖叫和怒吼。

“住口！你这个无耻的、卑鄙的混账Alpha——”

“天啊，去它妈的！”Biden大叫道，“你到现在都没搞明白我是什么吗？我是B——Beta，B——E——T——A，你这个连别人性别都分不清的蠢货！”

现在他们两个人都成功地被对方激怒了。他们两个气喘吁吁，剑拔弩张，毫不示弱地怒视着对方。

最终是Biden先结束了僵局。他深深地吸了一口气，然后长久地吐出。  
“我和你没什么好说的了。”Joseph硬邦邦地丢下一句话。他转身就走。

“哦，是啊，”Donald在他身后喊道，“希望下次辩论的时候你能戴上口罩，别被消毒水一不小心催眠上脑做出什么不得体的事。能闻到A和O气味的Beta先生！”

“你他妈说什么？”Biden停下身扭头大叫道  
，“我她妈才不会被消毒水催情！”

Joseph Biden停下来等了一会儿，对方并没有给他任何回音，于是他便转身继续走了。太可笑了。他有点气呼呼地想。一个消毒水味的Omega——绝对不会的。何况他是Beta。Donald Trump毫无疑问脑子和生理都有一定他妈的问题。被消毒水催情，太可笑了。

绝对不会的。他想。


End file.
